Speak Now
by sakurak504
Summary: It's Levi's wedding day. But, he's not getting married to the one he truly loves. What will Petra do? Rivetra


_Hi everyone! I finally listened to Speak Now by Taylor Swift (I know I'm late okay). It gave me some inspiration. It's good to let go after two agonizing weeks of standardized testing. Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own_ SNK!**

* * *

Petra smoothed Levi's bow tie. "There, all nice. You look great," she said, smiling at him. She was dressed in a pink dress fitting for this occasion.

"Thanks Petra," Levi said, gently patting her head.

"See you at the ceremony, Levi," Petra smiled at him again, then turned and left the room, tears slowly gliding down her delicate face.

As Humanity's Strongest, the head of the military had required him to take a wife. A marriage had then been arranged between Levi and a noble family, whose daughter seemed to be a lovely and kind young woman. Petra supposed it was for the best and congratulated him silently on his engagement. But the moment she was out of his presence, tears began sliding down her cheeks, like the rain sliding down the glass windows.

Right now, she was just like the glass; fragile, delicate, and broken. Her heart had long since shattered, leaving her broken and battered on the inside, yet the same on the outside.

_I guess it's really my own fault... I should have told him before. But what could I have done? The military may not have accepted that anyway. I guess we're just not destined to be together..._ Her thoughts faltered at the last thought. She leaned against a tree outside the church, watching as families slowly made their way into the church. They laughed and talked, congratulating the bride's family.

She sighed, looking up at the clear blue sky. Life couldn't be crueler could it? But, if it made him happy, she had no objections.

"Petra?" It was Gunther.

"Hi Gunther," she smiled at him, turning to face him.

"What's wrong?" He could always see through her so easily.

"It's nothing. Really." She turned away again, not daring to look at him.

"You are such a liar. It's Captain Levi isn't it? You love him, don't you." The last sentence was more of a statement and she nodded.

"But you know, if it makes him happy, I really don't mind," she whispered.

"But it doesn't make you happy." Gunther frowned.

"My feelings don't matter. He's Humanity's Strongest and we both have to follow the head of the military," she said unemotionally.

"Petra, you have a choice to define your future, your life, and your happiness. Whether or not you do so is your choice. But, this is going to be your last chance. You do know that right?" he reminded her.

She stayed quiet but he knew that she understood.

"I just don't want to hinder his happiness..." she mumbled.

"Believe me, he doesn't want anyone but you," Gunther said, before turning and walking away.

_Oh, what should I do? _

* * *

Petra sat through the entire ceremony with a smile on her face. In short, it was agonizing. It was agonizing; watching Levi take the girl's hand from her father, watching him put the ring on her finger, watching him say his vows. Then, the pastor said the customary line.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace," he said in a bored voice, not expecting anyone.

Gunther's words ran through her mind. _You have a choice Petra._

She decided. She stood up and everyone's gaze turned to her. Levi's eyes met hers for a brief moment and she burned the image of his perfect face into his mind. "Sorry for the intrusion," she whispered, then walked out of the church, tears beginning to flow. The closing of the door was quiet but it was so loud to her ears.

_There goes my future._

* * *

Levi didn't know why he agreed to the engagement. He had never really believed that anyone could love him. But the moment that Petra's eyes met his across the church, he realized. He realized that she loved him and he loved her back. The distance between them seemed almost unconquerable.

"Sorry for the intrusion." She had whispered. Those words had been so loud to his ears but they had been so quiet. They had held so much meaning. So much love, and so much hurt.

"Petra," he whispered, but the door had already closed behind her. His to-be-wife looked at him and nudged him towards the door.

"Go, Levi. She needs you," she said, smiling sincerely. She then took the ring off and gave it to him. "Go, she deserves you and needs you more than I do."

"Thank you," he said, grateful for this girl. He gave her a little hug and then sprinted down the aisle and out the church, the crowd cheering him on. Well, they hadn't expected that at all!

* * *

"I shouldn't have done that," Petra mumbled. She was leaning against the same tree, staring at the sky again. He was now happily married. She had met the girl before, and that girl was an angel.

"Petra." The uttered word made her spin around with her eyes wide. There stood Levi, staring at her, something clutched in his hand.

She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Congratulations Levi. You'll be very happy. She's an angel." She looked away, blinking tears away.

He walked towards her and she turned to face him. He took the offending strand of hair and smoothed it behind her ear.

"Levi?" Petra asked. She was so confused. Didn't he just get married?

Levi gently placed his hand on her back and pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her, holding her close. He took her hand in his other one and placed something in it. Petra's hand immediately closed around something cold and metallic.

_It can't be!_ she gasped and he looked at her questioningly.

"But Levi, you just got married—"

He bent down and cut her off with his mouth. She was surprised but closed her eyes and welcomed it. His lips were soft and he tasted like vanilla, but something so uniquely Levi. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer while her fingers buried themselves into his hair. When the need for oxygen became too much, they broke apart, gasping for breath, foreheads pressed together. They stayed their for a few minutes, enjoying the other's presence and Petra's heart leaped with happiness. He loved her! He did!

"Levi," she finally whispered, opening her eyes to stare into his steely blue eyes. They softened a little when they met hers.

"Hm?"

"I thought you got married," she said, pulling him closer to her.

"I almost did. Until you stood up. I realized that I couldn't live without you." He took his hand and stroked her cheek. She leaned into his touch and smiled.

"They let you go?" she asked.

"The noble's daughter did. She's a kind girl."

"Yes, she'll make a wonderful wife."

Petra then remembered what was in her hand. She opened her hand and looked at the ring. Levi's eyes stared at her lovingly. He dropped to one knee.

"Petra, I know that this is really sudden, but will you marry me?"

She gasped and then beamed. "Of course I will!" He slid the ring onto her finger and then she pulled him to her, their lips meeting in a passionate, loving kiss. Finally, they could be together.

* * *

_A/N: I don't like how this turned out... If you want to give me suggestions, please feel free to do so. Thanks all!_

_Sakura-chan_


End file.
